


Ai-kebukuro! (Hiatus)

by Teal_Aurora



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blackmail, Cutting, Delic is a sinnamon roll, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Heiwajimas are fluffy sweet... extremely powerful ukes, Hibiya is a brat, I'm trying damnit, Info broker, Izaya is just a dick, M/M, Multi, Possessive Lovers, Protective Siblings, Psyche is a bit of a yandere- otherwise a cinnamon roll, Roppi is a hurt cinnamon roll, Seme Orihara family, Shizuo acts like a raging incarnation of wrath- he is in fact a cinnabun, Suicidal thoughts/behaviour, Tsugaru is very naive and trusting- even if it doesn't seem like it, Tsukishima is a cinnamon bun; too good for this world... to precious and pure, Tsundere, Why am I writing this when there's forty other stories scattered across the internet?, Yandere, just as author intended, maybe smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_Aurora/pseuds/Teal_Aurora
Summary: Shizuo's identical cousins move in with him in Ikebukuro, meanwhile Izaya's own cousins move in with him likewise when he gets wind of that particular news, and Shizuo just wants his family to be safe and content in Ikebukuro.Shizuo's cousins range far and wide in personality, just as much so Izaya's. Who know's what kind of sparks will fly as a result?





	

"What a beautiful day," Tsukishima Heiwajima sighed happily as he woke up, looking out his window with a soft expression. The sun was just rising over the valleys and casting a warm glow over the small village he lived in. He sighed deeply, knowing he'd have to leave his childhood home with his older brother Delic and move in with his cousin, Shizuo. He was happy he'd be with his family more often, but his one regret was leaving the view in less than two weeks. He heard that Shitsuo, Shizuka and Tsugaru would be there too, so it would be like a constant family reunion! The thought, of course, perked him up enough for his usual beam to stretch his lips. Checking the clock, the youngest Heiwajima got up, stretched, and pattered to the kitchen to make breakfast for himself and his brother.

Right on cue his older brother stumbled into the kitchen, a yawn escaping him as he flopped in the chair. "Mornin' Tsuki," the elder grumbled and pawed in the general direction of the coffee machine that was kept on.

Tsuki laughed lightly, fetching his brother's usual coffee cup and pouring him a large cup of black coffee, the usual routine soothing on his nerves. His big brother never was much of a morning person.

Delic gave him a grateful look and a nod before taking a big swig of the scolding bean juice and shuddering when it slid down his throat. Delic hated black coffee with a passion of fire, but the stronger the coffee, the easier waking up is. Oh well, c'est la vi.

"What are you going to do when we get to Ikebukuro?" Tsuki asked, breaking the ice and the silent atmosphere.

Delic sighed and ruffled his bottle-bleach blond hair, his rose-quartz eyes looking up into curious carnelian giving a tired grin. "My boss already sent my resume to a host club there. I think it's called 'Love Haven' or some cheesy crap," Delic threw back another gulp, appreciating the burn in his throat and sighing in relief as Tsuki nodded in understanding.

"I hope Tsugaru-nii doesn't spoil you to much again," Delic ruffled Tsuki's sun-bleached hair fondly, earning a whine and denial on being spoiled, responding with his usual grin.

"You are spoiled though! You're the youngest after all," he laughed as if it explained everything. Everyone did tend to baby Tsukishima and give/do whatever he wanted, but the gentle boy never used it against anyone. He could probably wrap the devil around his little finger by batting his wide sunset eyes and smiling in that open way he does. Tsuki was spoiled, but not in the typical term. If he wanted something, he would get it, but not by throwing a tantrum, demanding or even really letting anyone know it. When he receives something, he accepts it very humbly and takes great care with whatever it is, that was one thing about the youngest's charm; he was grateful for everyone and everything and never took anything/anyone for granted.

Well, Shizuka was mature, but she was also spoiled considering she was the only girl. Older than Tsuki but younger than Delic, she was the second youngest and couldn't even step outside for an hour without being bombarded by texts.

"So, you already got your job transfer notification in?" Delic asked and threw back the rest of his coffee, almost wincing at the bitter taste.

"Yup! They're going to make me a mail delivery boy!" Tsuki chirped happily, Delic's pale eyebrows arched in concern.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Tsuki? You get lost easily in this spot-on-the-map town; how are you going to get through _Ikebukuro_ without getting lost? Maybe you should be a mail sorter instead," the protective elder sibling suggests and ruffles his own hair, wincing when he pulls on a few tangles. "Well, I can't stop you. You've always had that weird need to move around and help people. So long as you keep your phone with you at all times."

Tsuki can't help the light grin on his face when his brother consents, his older brother's hand mussing his sun-bleached hair. Odd how, despite Tsuki's hair being altered by constant sunlight exposure, his skin stayed a peachy pale color, only making his fragility more obvious.

Delic, Tsugaru, Shizuka, Shitzuo and (obviously) Shizuo had inherited that odd gene of super strength and near-invulnerability. Tsukishima had as well, according to his doctor's tests, but he was so meek and shy he never really showed it. To be honest, Tsuki always thought maybe they mixed his test results with his brother's. It wouldn't be the first time, actually. Thankfully it was nothing important, just minor allergy mix-ups. One would think that would be important, but Tsuki would rather they mistake allergies than blood types if there was an accident, seeing as his brother was AB and he was A+.

Of course, the fact that Tsukishima was hit by a car and walked away like nothing happened proved he at least had his family's resilience, that was pretty convenient.

Delic almost killed the driver though, regardless on whether it was an accident or not.

"What'cha thinking about, Tsuki?" Delic hummed from the bathroom, going into the restroom at some point during the courier's inner thoughts.

"Just the past. What are we doing today?" He could hear water running, meaning the flirtier family member was taking a shower. He would probably brush his teeth while showering, to save time.

"We're going to the marketplace to stock up for the trip," came a muffed answer, confirming Tsuki's guess.

"Really? I thought we weren't leaving for two weeks!"

"Well, it turns out that the stations are shutting down for some sort of wake or funeral or something; they'll only be open for the rest of the week. After that we'll have to wait a month." Delic answered back, the distinctive sound of someone spitting lost as Tsuki thought.

"Hey, Delic? I'm going to the old railroad!" he called out, putting on his coat to protect himself from the semi-nippy fall weather.

"Fine; but be damn careful!"

"It's not like I can really get hurt-"

"And come back before noon so we can shop! We're leaving day after tomorrow!" Delic warns, sticking his head out of the shower curtain to be heard better. Tsuki called out an affirmative before going on his way.

He sighed deeply, looking at the neighborhood he'd grown up in and burning every person and their house into his memory, feeling his eyes sting with nostalgia.

Naturally, he'd already memorized everyone, seeing as he lived in the small town all his life. He remembered almost every conversation he'd had, every pet that pranced along the sidewalks at one time or another and every child that would run about laughing with youth and energy that left the older generations exasperated and reminiscently fond.

 

In the old red-brick house with traditional Chinese roofing, a lovingly manicured garden that blossomed in the spring and summer and an old willow tree was where Lilian Yuu, the sweet old Chinese lady next door who'd bring over cookies and other sweets now and then lived. Tsuki remembered her when he was little, how he would marvel at many of her ornaments and other exotic but somewhat familiar nick-knacks, her silky black hair was almost always in a bun or, if she were working/cooking, in a tight braid down her back, her slanted brown eyes warm and kind.

She had been a beautiful dancer in her youth and proudly yet humbly allowed the boys to watch a few videos taken of her. Now her old, weathered but gentle features would crease with the lightest smile. She'd invite Delic and Tsuki over for tea, she'd talk about her six kids and eight grandchildren, then ask about their own lives. She'd tell stories of her youth and give them advice on life. She acted like the brothers' grandmother and always lended an ear when they had any sort of trouble or confusion, as well as extending invitations to her famous get-togethers.

Her husband was a funny man named Ling, he'd tell jokes and old stories, he could be seen working around the house long after his retirement, his face that used to be rather homely even in his youth had deep wrinkles, but none deeper than the laugh lines scored into his cheeks.

Delic, when he was younger, had asked why such a beautiful, graceful woman like Lily would ever want to marry Ling when he was rather unattractive from the very start, earning a harsh scolding from their still alive mother, but gaining good-natured laughs in return.

Lilian had replied; "because he was the only man I'd ever met who made me laugh within the first five minutes of introduction," and would come to tell many funny stories.

Ling, himself, said he didn't fall for his wife for her looks or her dancing, though they were an added bonus. He fell for her when after a moment of pure clumsiness, he had tripped and crashed into a water fountain, only to have a beautiful, giggling young lady hold her hand out politely with a kindness he hadn't seen since his own mother. And the fact she was ten years older helped, since he had a thing for older ladies.

"I love a woman with experience," he'd snicker, earning a light smack on the arm and affectionate eye-roll from his wife. Lily had admitted that the age was the one thing she was nervous about, and that she was afraid he'd lose interest when she started aging, though Ling insisted she only got lovelier with time.

 

In a western style house with an old, creaky tire swing hanging off a sturdy oak was Olivia Martinez, the kind Spanish/Japanese woman who had the politest children (probably from her being a stay-at-home mother and raising them well) and the most industrious husband Tsuki had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

The woman herself was much chunkier than when they'd first met her before her kids and she moved in when she was in her early twenties, her being a bodybuilder beforehand gave her quite an advantage over her energetic children, though no one expected her to lose much weight after having three children (two of them being twins; she actually bragged about her extra curves often) and a rather stern but kind personality.

She'd always dropping by with a pie on holidays and occasionally letting her maternal instincts roam with the boys; scolding Delic when needed and fixing his clothes when they were in the slightest disarray, then she'd sometimes drop by with some dinner for them since she knew both boys worked themselves to the brink of collapse and skipped out on dinner because neither had the energy to cook.

Her husband, Saul Martinez, had fixed Tsuki and Delic's fencing without a word and shrugged off any attempts at payment, stating it was a way of thanking the boys for babysitting on the weekends when Mrs. Martinez had to shop; if the boys wouldn't accept payment than why should he? "One good turn deserves another," he'd say. The boys liked watching their kids; they were sweet children who listened and seemed to absorb everything their favorite sitters said, just by talking to them you'd know they were going somewhere with their lives.

 

Then across the street in the wooden, tradition Japanese house was Mr. Yuki Akara; a bitter old Japanese man that was the resident "back when I was a boy/your age" story teller. He didn't mean to be bitter, and no one held it against him, seeing as he was in constant pain from severe arthritis in his bones and had to walk hunched over with a polished cane thanks to his severe scoliosis.

He had a sweet wife name Ririka and loved her dearly, though he had a hard time showing it. The moments when everyone knew, though, was when Akara-oji-san would force his crippled body straight, despite the excruciating pain it would give him, and randomly sway with his wife to a melody only the two could hear. The sight was enough to bring a tear to anyone's eyes when they witnessed the moment of profound love that was not uncommon to the aged couple... of course, afterwards he wouldn't be able to get out of bed but to the bitter but romantic old man, it was worth it.

He'd call the boys over and offer life lessons, whacking Delic over the head with his cane more than once during their visits when he noticed the bleach blonde not paying attention and earning an amused reproval from his wife. Then he'd look at Tsuki in exasperation and say; "You best watch out for your brother boy; he doesn't have much brains in his head!" and his wife would reply with a chortle and a "That's because you keep knocking them out, love".

 

Tsuki didn't realize just how much he'd miss his hometown... he knew he'd miss them, just not to this extent.

He quickly wiped his tears away with his trench-coat sleeve, straightening himself out and waving at the youngest Martinez child with a friendliness only forged after years of familiarity. They weren't just neighbors, and this wasn't just a neighborhood; they were his family, and this was his home... a family and home he'd have to leave behind.

 

He finally stopped at his destination; the old abandoned railroad. His parents would scold both him and Delic mercilessly when they came here; with good reason, of course. Gangs and shady people liked hanging around the area, the old, dirt-stained walls covered in years of graffiti and trash that the old sweeper would dutifully clean every week.

Of course, since he was so friendly and air-headed, Tsuki had easily made friends with the labeled "ruffians" and found that they were, in fact, very kind people; just misunderstood. They weren't there today, though their spray cans were resting on a large boulder near the pillars, and Tsuki felt rather disappointed he couldn't say goodbye.

He wondered what Ikebukuro would be like... and if it would ever feel like home.


End file.
